Red is power
by 666Rik666
Summary: Sometimes, betrayal awaits where you will never expect it. With it comes rage. For Naruto it came with perks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or DC, DCAU or any other game, comic series or manga, which I used while writing this heresy...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Red is power.**

 **Chapter I.**

 _With blood and rage of crimson red…_

Figure, dressed in a long ragged cloak, covered by red light levitated in the endless space. Stars shine their light on him and countless bodies of the Green Lanterns floated around. His power prevented rings from leaving their former owners.

 _Naruto… I can't…_

Man in cloak gripped his head in pain. Once again those words. His head was still giving him migraines, but that was only kind of pain that his memories could bring him. His heart wasn't feeling anything since he put on the ring.

Betrayal of the person he held most dear tore his heart to shreds. He was even glad that his heart wasn't beating anymore. He was glad that even after fake Madara's death and disbanding of Akatsuki, war had started again.

On fields of battle, he felt himself truly at home. Gone was his desire to become Hokage, to be respected, to be acknowledged… only thrill of battle remained. However, unknowingly to him, all his desires started to become reality… with terrifying speed.

People saw his ferocity and power in battle and started to fear him, but with it came respect to his power and after respect came acknowledgment.

One day he was summoned from the frontlines. Naruto entered the Council Chambers where both Hokage and Shinobi Council were present. Among them was Neji.

"Okay… why the hell was I summoned, when our forces were just about to siege another enemy's fortification?" asked Naruto.

"Kid…" nobody dared to say something about this rude remark, everyone knew who they were talking with. Before the war, Naruto was very gentle and warm person. Now he became what people saw in him before, beast of destruction that brings pain, suffering and deaths, wherever it walks. "…I summoned you to tell you, that you were chosen as one of the two candidates for Hokage position."

"So… you summoned me here to give me a hat or what?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade sighed. "No Naruto. Council has chosen Neji."

"Well… And I'm here for?"

"You, demonic bastard, are here for one simple reason." Finally exploded Hyuuga Hiashi. "To swear your loyalty to new Hokage… Now, kneel!"

Then happened something that nobody expected.

Naruto started to laugh.

Kneel… such a humiliating command. It was also the last word, said by Hyuuga patriarch, before his spine was broken upon the Naruto's knee.

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

"Killer!"

"Subdue him!"

"Execute him!"

Screams filled the room, but Naruto just smiled. "Come on."

… _ripped from a corpse so freshly dead…_

Naruto left the burning village behind him. During his fight with Konoha ninja he managed to find out, why Hinata broke up with him. For this he tortured all the clan heads alongside the Hokage.

Kiba.

That little bastard never managed to stomach the fact that Hinata chose Naruto over him. Therefore, he decided to whine about this to his mother until he pushed her to the edge of insanity. Poor woman was in such state that she agreed with everything that her insane son planned.

Just to stop his constant whining.

Naruto ripped his asunder, like many of his clan. He blinded Hyuugas, used some toxins on Aburame, boiled brains of Yamanaka and so on.

Crimson Red was boiling in his veins and he, like a proper Red Lantern served the power that gave him power. After he dealt with Konoha, newly christened Red Lantern left the planet and surged to the stars. He hoped that his past was left behind.

Naruto didn't know that a small object that emitted violet light flew pass the planet's atmosphere. His past will remind him about itself pretty soon.

Meanwhile, he hid himself among the fellow Red Lanterns, they started to call him Reaper, for the cloak that he wore and the scythe that he used in battle. During one of his patrols he had found that there was one more native of his planet that was chosen to be a Lantern.

He was ambushed by several Star Sapphires and among them was Hinata.

Since that day, when he decimated their squad, he and Hinata became in a way… a personal enemy to each other. When he had finally started to gather everything that was needed for his grand plan, Hinata swore to personally hunt him down.

… _together with our hellish hate…_

Locked in battle, flying through the sea of green rings that once belonged to the Lanterns, Reaper and Hinata fought in the endless cosmic space.

"You will… not win!" screamed the girl empowering her blasts of violet energy.

" **You fail to understand… I had already won."** Answered her Reaper. This man in dark cloak infuriated her to no end. She didn't even understand why, like he was a parody of something that she held on high regard… but exactly what was it? **"Your futile attempts will not stop me."**

"Oh? Then how about this?" asked Hinata, gathering energy in her hands.

" **Really? A test of strength?"** asked Naruto. **"We both now that I'm… wait what is it?"** asked he, looking as violet crystal slowly covered his hands.

"A gift from my friend Ghia'ta. She taught me this." Smirked Hinata.

Naruto smiled under his hood. **"Hope she also taught you the drawbacks of this technique. Of course, I cannot stop it, but I can do… this…"**

Then there was light.

 **Unknown time and unknown location**.

Inside large violet crystal, Naruto found himself, surprisingly conscious. He thought that all, who fell victim to that technique became plagued by visions of their loved ones, and stayed in never ending sleep, feeding the power battery that was situated on Zamaron.

However, here he was, awake and ready for action. Well… as much action as he could afford, of course. At first, Naruto tried to break the crystal walls with the power of his ring, however, red energy just get past the crystal walls of his cell and disappeared in the earth that surrounded him.

To his surprise, Naruto had found that he was now able to see himself, like he was looking into a mirror. Several seconds later, he theorized that his energy that filled the earth, gave him such ability. Naruto smiled, unknown by anyone, Atrocitus created a special ring, that had one certain programming for its wielder.

To find a creature, who can create the energy like a power battery. When Atrocitus had found out that Lerfeeze was capable of it, he instantly wanted a warrior with such ability among his own Lanterns.

And the ring had found Naruto. The Reaper.

So… he had enough power to slowly fill the entire planet with his energy. Slowly, so no one will notice. No slips, they will be his doom in his current position.

" **Oh… my dear Hinata. You didn't defeat me. You just made me Omni-present."**

 **Unknown place. Unknown time**.

Hinata had landed on the surface of the world. And the landing was harsh. She lost her consciousness, even with all barriers that her ring provided her. When she had returned to her senses, she was still in her uniform and her wounds were already treated.

With a groan, she sat up, which was a great mistake on her part. She instantly fell back, feeling pain all-over her body.

"Rest." Small and cold hand touched her forehead and the voice of her unknown benefactor was slightly familiar. Hinata raised her eyes…

"Princess Ghai'ta?" asked she, greatly surprised by sudden appearance of her lost friend. During the war with Volthoom, she, like everyone in her and other Corps aided in battle against First Lantern.

They thought that she died and Hinata was mourning for her lost friend. Fortunately, she had found her here… By the way…

"I know what you want to ask me." Said Zamaronian. "His attack teleported me here. Hinata, we are in other dimension. This is Zamaron, but there is no trace of my tribe, your planet exists, but there is no shinobi, instead of them there are benders."

"So… what shall we do?" asked Hinata. "I was fighting Reaper and knowing his strength I had never expected to survive the encounter. My survival was a fluke, he underestimated me."

"So… you managed to…"

Hinata shook her head. "No, he is very much alive. Only sealed."

"Impressive." Said her friend. "But let me show you something." Violet light engulfed Hinata and her friend moved her to unknown location. Ghai'ta changed Hinata's position in the air and before her sight appeared the enormous Main Battery.

"It's time to gather our own corps Hinata." Said Ghai'ta. "We made many mistakes in the past, but without all the tragedies that happened in our universe and the knowledge that led to them… We can make the difference. Speak the oath with me… let's activate it."

They both raised their rings and spoke the oath.

" _For long lost and full of fright, for those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our flight, love conquers all with violet light!"_

Under triumphant gazes of Hinata and Ghai'ta, Main Battery started to glow and first rings flew into the air.

 **Earth. Day later**.

Naruto was filling the planet with his energy for a several weeks already, and it finally started to bear fruits. Now, he was able to create the constructs on the surface of the planet. At first, his area of power was limited but with each passing day it grew, spreading the crimson energy all over the planet, until the day will come, when the Earth will become his to control. Completely.

However, he still needed to act subtly, he absolutely didn't need the likes of Batman and Superman on his tail. However, when some strange, alien creatures stepped on the soil of Earth, he was the first to know.

After all, he felt any kind of injustice now. His wrath had filled the entire soil of Earth. He felt, how Batman tapped something in his computer, How Superman landed on the farm in Smallville, how Diana laughed with her mother and her sisters, amazons.

He felt the energy of Green Lanterns.

Deep under the surface of Earth he sighed in his crystal prison. He had already sensed that in this universe other spectres of light, except green, yellow and orange weren't active. Right now under the power of his supposed wife was activating the violet one. Light of love… Hmph! What a sweet lie it is. Love poisons mind and blinds you to reality.

Just like it happened with him.

Unfortunately, all that meant that another man, who he respected, in his crazy new life, beside his lord Atrocitus, wasn't here. He will really miss Saint Walker. He will never acknowledge it… but when he was nearby, even he believed that all shall be well.

Naruto sighed once again… for a brief minute the planet itself pulsed from his power.

Good.

When the time will come, he will be ready to face the invaders.

 **Zamaron. Same time**.

Hinata looked at the countless rings spawned by the Main Battery and observed, how new recruits landed before her. Korra… Fatality… Carol Ferris…

Right now, only three had found power inside themselves to answer the call of their rings. However, in future, these three will help Hinata to raise and tutor countless others, universe is big and if Oans managed to find a supply of people with indomitable will, then they will certainly found more cadets for their corps.

Her only case of worry was Korra. She was born on the planet, where Hinata's race evolved, judging by the way she used her powers, their evolution walked different pass, they used the energy of ki and somehow, their abilities were bound to the giant mystical beings and spirits.

Hinata, however, was aware of the fact that Korra was an Avatar, the host of immensely powerful spirit, which represented order on her world. Looks like the Fate liked to laugh at her, her experience with people, who had similar powers was rather… bad.

Moreover, her situation was worsened by the psychological traumas that she suffered. Physical at least Hinata managed to heal. Metal-based poison was removed from her body. However, her bond with newfound love, which just recently bloomed into something special, was tested by the sheer existence of the ring that gave her all her new powers and returned her vitality.

Moreover, Hinata had found out that the green ring chose her bondmate, another woman, named Asami Sato. Fortunately… Hinata turned gher head to another initiate, Carol Ferris, they had a professional in relationship with Green Lantern.

Maybe all will be well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or DC, DCAU or any other game, comic series or manga, which I used while writing this heresy...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Red is power.**

 **Chapter II.**

 **Gotham. One of the many dark alleys**.

Man was running as fast as he could I his condition. One of his arms was broken, on his leg was large wound, from where lit the blood, all his body was covered by bruises and scratches, but he continued to run.

Because behind him was something that was much scarier than even local vigilante, Batman.

Because Batman had never killed anyone before, but that lunatic in robes did. Bustard melted down several of his friends, who were left to look over the cargo in the port. Yeah, easy work… at least it was, until that bastard stepped into the circle of light, where they were smoking.

What happened next, one of the many workers of gun and knife in Gotham, remembered badly. There was just one thing that was nearly imprinted in his memory.

Red.

A lot of it. Running away, at least trying to run, he didn't notice, that blood from his wound had already soaked his jeans, and filled his boot. Therefore, he was leaving literal blood trail for killer to follow. When he saw the wall, that cut the port area from the other sectors of Gotham, he finally felt some sort of hope.

Only for it to be crushed, when something grabbed his healthy leg and pulled him into darkness.

Several minutes later, police occupied the port are, following the anonymous lead, about human trafficking. They had found countless females of all ages, transported in the metal containers, by the ship called 'Star of Abyss' that belonged to one of the very influential companies. And usually was rented by Oswald Cobblepot.

 **Deep in the Earth's core**.

Naruto shifted in his crystal cage. First experiment of energy manifestation was successful. However… he had sensed something familiar. Volthoom. That bastard was here. That alone meant that even with all power that he acquired through fusing his energy with energy of the planet, he needed to get out of his prison.

Preferably, without losing all his current perks. So needed to get out of his prison. Newly forged ring will manage the control over this planet. All rings has some sort of V.I. after all. Naruto snarled in his cell. He still needed one final component for his plan to work.

Get him out of here can only the one, who placed him here. Wicked smile touched his lips. Oh… he will gladly show himself before Hinata again. She will not manage to catch him again. He already had a plan.

He will create himself an avatar of sorts. Some bones, scrap metal, old clothes, a lot of red energy from his ring and _voilà_! Here he has his first prototype marionette. Is someone would have told him before that he will turn out just like Sassori, he would have either laughed or ripped the head of that hypothetical someone from his or hers shoulders, depending on the period of his life.

But here he was, creating himself an army of puppets.

Metal covered bones, energy of rage gave it life and black cloak covered his new body. Naruto was ready for action. His scythe jumped into his hand and the blade was instantly engulfed with red fires of rage.

Ominous figure in black robes attached the scythe to its back and raised it hand into the air. By the will of the being and red energies of rage, metal was bended and stuck together until it didn't receive the shape, needed by it's creator.

"Well…" said Naruto looking over the created motorcycle, through the eyes of his marionette. "Looks like I'm quite the artist."

Infernal engine roared and leaving the trail of red energy behind himself, armed with scythe, Naruto's marionette started it's bloody crusade.

 **Gotham. Midnight. Crime alley**.

Lone man hid behind the corner of the building, in hopes that darkness will hide him. Usually he would have never considered this, but counting madness that was unleashed on the streets he would prefer Dark Knight over it any time.

At least he doesn't torture and kill.

The beast in the alley on the other hand… They were just robbing another unfortunate fellow, who was dumb enough to get too close to their territory… easy cash. Until that… thing showed up. Fred get his head crushed into past by the flaming… Fucking Flaming! …wheel of the motorcycle.

Johnny get his neck snapped. Andrew received such a powerful hook that he could see insides of his skull now… if he still had his eyes of course. However, the thing didn't stop. Thug dared to look from his hideout. It was ripping asunder his last associate, James.

Nameless bandit returned to the safety of darkness praying to all gods, dead or alive, known and forgotten, for merciless beast to go past him, but clawed bone hand quickly returned him to reality.

"Now my boy, you are the last one… and I always leave one alive… to tell others… to spread… fear…" creature spoke like something was stuck in his throat, thug saw, how black liquid appeared on his fangs. "I will also need something from you… one little thing…"

…

Oswald Cobblepot looked at the head on his table. One of his men brought it to him. He saw the man this morning, young, full of life… Right now it was an old, broken shell of what he once was… Fear made him so fragile… Moreover, on his back there was a message.

Message for him and any other crime lord, who operated in Gotham. Penguin was sure that Black Mask, Joker, Dent and many others received the same gift and the same warning. Warning in only one word.

Beware.

And that Oswald did. He tripled his security, increased the numbers of his henchmen, pursued additional weapons and even decided to hire several metas, but his six sense continued to tingle. When body of his guard broke massive wooden doors to his cabinet, Oswald understood why.

Creature… calling that thing that nearly reeked of something unholy, a man, was impossible, even for Penguin, who worked with all kind of people. He stood, nearly two meters tall, covered by black cloak with a hood, on visible part of his chest could be seen a strange symbol, small circle, inside of a bigger one, with smaller surrounded by two broken lines.

Was is some strange play of light or not, but when Penguin looked at the symbol, he either saw a man, with his hands cuffed to a wall, completely broken, or something ferocious… even diabolical, looking back at him. It scared him so much, that he felt how his heart started to pump his blood slower, as if his body itself stopped following his commands.

"Easy there, foolish, fat bird." Said the creature placing his bone, clawed hand, free of even tiniest amount of flesh on his table. "I'm not here to have the long due retribution on you, no. I'm here, because I need information, and if you want to survive as long as possible, you will give it to me."

"W-what… what do you want?"

I know that recently, you men found out two sources of Gamma-radiation. You had sent a team, thinking that it were warheads from one of the hidden army's hideouts. However, you had found something else… Now… where are they?"

…

Penguin was very well-known figure in the crime underbelly of Gotham, moreover, his machinations and constantly rising ambitions made other crime lords and supervillains wary of him. Of course, it brought waves of assassins alongside the metahumans, who thirsted for his blood.

Thus, Oswald created a prison, where he held especially dangerous people. There he held the two women, who emitted tremendous amounts of gamma-radiation and one more person, in whom Naruto was interested, not as vigilante or Red Lantern, but as warlock.

Female demon.

Creature, known as Ember was sent to hunt Oswald down and suck his life energy dry, after all, Penguin was known, also, due to his lusting after female gender. However, Penguin was prepared and Ember failed in her task. Now, she was a prisoner, very much like other two women in whom Naruto was interested.

Rage screamed in them. Giving him their secrets. Betty Ross. Jennifer Walters. Neither knew anything about his world, but judging by the memories they had, they were in battle against ferocious enemy. Even now, traces of his anger could be felt on them. Thanos… whatever or whomever it was, he was terrifying. His power surged through their memories into Naruto's mind, showing him countless atrocities that he committed.

Only Darkseid was powerful and merciless enough, to stand on equal grounds with that terrifying beast and that fact didn't ease Naruto's concerns. However, man who faced Necron, Voltron and stood on even grounds with them, the same one, who once was called Uzumaki Naruto, didn't feel fear. No… there was only anticipation. Only thirst for battle. Only desire to test himself against a powerful opponent.

Of course, there were heroes like Batman, who, Naruto could swore, was some hidden Force-sensitive, if such thing existed in this universe. Maybe he even was some sort of Will of this Universe? It did appear several times before, like the time with the first Lantern and so on.

Because simple human cannot be as awesome as Batman was.

"Deactivate machines, release them from the pods."

…

For a lot of time, Jeniffer remembered only bubbles. They were everywhere, whenever she looked. Before that, she fought against Thanos. It was a suicide mission. Might of the Fallen Titan was too powerful for them. She didn't even know did they win or… anyway she was prepared for the worst.

From time to time, she sensed familiar… sparks of gamma-radiation. Thus, she understood that Betty was also alive. Next return to the world of the living was on cold stone floor, she was coughing water out of her lungs, near her was betty and some unknown woman.

At least she hoped that horns on her head was just mutation or natural trait for her people and not… when flames started to burn on her hands she understood that someone far above wasn't in mood to listen to her prays.

"Good evening, girls." She raised her head, to see the figure in long black cloak, with large scythe in bone hand, she also saw the skull with burning eyelids that reminded her about Ghost Rider. "I have a proposition for you three."

 **Several days later. Outskirts of Gotham**.

"Well… here we are." Said a skeletal figure who stood in front of the old mansion, in the outskirts of Gotham.

"Hmm… there will be a lot of work." Said Jenifer.

"Yeah…" Betty's voice was less than joyful. "Why did we agreed to the guys deal, by the way?"

"Because the alternative was either annihilation or nearly life-long captivity?" asked Ember.

"Yeah…" repeated herself Betty. "Not much of a choice really."

"Easy there girls. At least you have your bodies and not require a construct to be operational in this world."

"Definitely a good thing…" muttered Jenifer. "Wait a minute, what!?"

"You didn't notice?" asked Ember. "It's pretty easy to tell that he is just using a marionette to represent himself."

"And where is the real one?" asked Jenifer.

"Hell if I know." Answered Ember. "His energy is everywhere. Must be the reason why he made this city his base of operations. In other parts of the world I had never felt it, but when I had entered Gotham his energy, previously unknown to me… it was like you suddenly find yourself in the center of the hurricane."

Several months later, new nightclub "Mighty Red" opened its doors to the visitors. Naruto used it to clean up the money that he made, after he had sent several of his marionettes to make a radioactive scan in rings of Saturn. Gold that they brought helped Naruto to legalize in this world.

His nightclub slowly started to become a place for metahumans, who needed work and second chance, he had already managed to make Killer Crock and Killer Frost join the fray, Narutowas absolutely sure… he will manage with the others too.

 **New Zamaron. Star Sapphires' HQ**.

"Raise your hand a bit, Korra, you will miss a critical spot on the body of your opponent, if you will hit like you do now. Fatality, your construct lacks density…"

Days for Hinata went in practice with her students. Day by day, she trained them, so they will protect and spread the love that symbolizes the violet light.

"Hinata!" Carol's voice returned her from her thoughts and when she raised her head to greet her friend properly, looking into her eyes, she understood that something had happened. Something really big.

"Carol?" asked she, trying to make her friend tell her what happened.

"The energy you gave us samples of…" started she. "It was found."

"Where?"

"Earth."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or DC, DCAU or any other game, comic series or manga, which I used while writing this heresy...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Red is power.**

 **Chapter III.**

 **Outskirts of Gotham. Nightclub 'Mighty Red'**.

Naruto's marionette was cool. So cool, that when he drank alcohol, he actually felt what he was drinking. Why he was even drinking alcohol in first place? His marionette worked on anything that burns.

Right now he was looking at the sexy figure of Killer Frost, who prepared a drink behind the bar tend. Truth to tell, a lot workers in his club were sexy and dangerous girls. Jenifer and Betty were dangerous and powerful enough to level a city, Frost could start a new Ice Age, sometimes he thought that all boring guys in his club were himself and Killer Crock.

Suddenly he felt something… familiar in the air. If his marionette had the lips, he would have smiled. She was here, on Earth. Energy, emitted by her ring he will sense anywhere. Hinata decided to greet him.

 **Meanwhile… Somewhere else in Jump city**.

Jinx breathed heavily, trying to understand, why her ability to manipulate the bad luck, decided to play tricks with her right now. Simple robbery, just another machine with cash. Simple pierced wheel. One stolen bag, when machine opened and money get to the streets and half an hour later, she had found herself bound by violet energy constructs, on her hands and knees, with her ass high in the air.

SLAP!

"I still haven't heard the answer to my last question." Firm commanding voice behind her quickly returned the young witch to harsh reality.

"…ass."

"What?" asked her torturer. "I cannot hear you."

"Mistress Hinata, please fuck the naughty ass of this young little thieving witch and fuck her till she will understand the wrong of her ways."

"Well…" at this moment Jinx felt something near her asshole. "If you ask, I will proceed… without the lube of course, or it will not be punishment."

Jinx screamed from pain as something large penetrated her anus.

"Like it? Hard light construct and a bit of magic to made it all fleshy and hot." Pink-haired witch felt as impressive bust of her captor pressed to her back.

"Jinx!" suddenly very loud she screamed into her ear and… wait a minute, it wasn't the voice of Star Sapphire. It was…

Jinx opened her eyes. Familiar grey ceiling of her cell was the first thing that she managed to notice. Yeah… they were captured. She then turned to face the angry face of notorious Blackfire, who was her cellmate.

"Listen, I understand that you earthlings have absolutely no control over your bodies, but seriously entire cell reeks of your pheromones, I barely managed to hold myself!" she made a deep breath and relaxed before continuing the discussion. "What the hell happened Jinx?"

"Well I kinda… dreamt of that Star Sapphire…"

Blackfire groaned.

"Say no more. That fucking violet light might have somehow contacted your magic and fucked your brain center that was responsible for receiving pleasure, seeing dream and the one who started the biochemical process, during your… If I recall correctly you use the term 'in love' for mating period." Stated the eldest tamaranian princess.

To Jinx's surprise Blackfire wasn't such a total bitch as she was shown in tales of her people, she just was hated by them and she hated them in return.

"So… how long this shit will last?" asked Jinx.

"Let's just hope not long enough, or you may get to sleep alone and wake up… well not so." Said Blackfire.

At this moment Jinx started to notice that Blackfire made deep breaths while she was speaking and her nipples were so hard that Jinx started to fear that they will pierce her clothes, who knows these aliens after all? Her sister's hooks were rather terrifying.

 **Outskirts of Gotham. Nightclub 'Mighty Red'**.

Naruto tapped his marionette's foot on the floor. He knew that there was absolutely no need in that, but he still felt at least remotely satisfied, when he did something 'normal' and 'casual'. Something that he was denied. Many years ago.

"Did you get it?" asked he as Betty and Jennifer entered the club and to him to report the results of their mission.

"Yes…" said Betty, she raised her hand and opened her palm, showing the violet crystal to him. "Just as you predicted… some energy emitted by Star Sapphires stay after their battles… If it can crystalize, I fear that it also can enter the bodies of the other denizens of this planet."

"Violet light was always the most unpredictable, just as the emotion it represents. Now, place the crystal into the light construct." Said Naruto through his marionette.

"But how will you manage to free yourself?" asked Jenifer.

"I will force the energy wave through it, forcing it synchronize with the stones of the jail. Hopefully it will crack it."

"Jail?" raised her eyebrow Betty. "What jail?"

However, Naruto didn't listen, he started the process forcing the light construct to activate the shard. "Yes!" screamed he as violet ray struck the massive stone. "It is working!" under gazes of to surprised She-Hulks, violet stone, that so reminded the shard that they gave to their boss slowly cracked under the ray.

However…

Naruto noticed that shard was cracking a bit too late, his marionette managed to protect the girls, however, the shard was damaged and exploded, in his wrath Naruto emitted unholy amount of rage and by relentless assault from inside, just after receiving the heavy damage from outside, his Jail shattered before his eyes.

Jenifer and Betty slowly returned to their senses, whatever the ring bearers used in their weapons it was something that can hurt even them. Both women raised their heads only to see the lifeless body of what they thought to be their employee.

"Boss? Boss!" screamed they as they jumped up and ran to the lidless carcass of his marionette.

"Relax." Large figure covered by black robe stepped from the dust cloud, where the so-called prison was. "I'm much better than before."

…

"I must say, sir…" started dr. Erskin. "Comapare your previous scans to your current one… is like comparing stone axe and laser rifle. You are on pique. An apex of physical perfection." an old man, who had problems with evil to save the life of his granddaughter… in other words, Dr. Erskin lacked money. Naruto literally bought him.

"As if I wasn't before… Let me look." After a minute of careful research, Naruto sighed. Looks like his body, under power of opposite sides of the Light Spectre became very close in parameters… to that of a New God. Very young one, but now, he had all pros of Red Ring on his side and no cons.

He was sure that… ah! Here it goes. Red ring left the finger and Naruto felt no nasty side effects, in form of immediate death, for example. Well, at least he will not share the same fate with Grandpa Sauron anymore.

This led to another problem that he didn't think about… Since he was the onlt Red Lantern in this universe and he finally had an understanding of ring's inner workings… what stopped him from creatin his own corps? Red Lanterns must see the light of day. Those who wish to exact vengeance on every wrong-doer… shall unite.

Together, they will be unstoppable force of nature. However… first of all he needed to forge the rings. Naruto smirked. Sauron Style.

…

Large volcano. Check. Anvil. Check. Elegant hammer. Check. Hard light magic construct. Check. Well… let's go. And Naruto raised his hammer.

…

John Moore wasn't brave man. Death of his mother affected him greately, turning him into passive person, who was a shadow of his former self. He was a coward, who tried to suppress his rage, but it only grew more and more powerful.

However, when he saw his brother seemingly dead… When he saw the result of his cowardice… He understood… He loathed himself, he had so much rage… Then was only red.

When John returned to his senses he sensed heat. Unimaginable heat. He opened his eyes, to find himself chained to the rock above the blobbing magma.

"Impressive sight, isn't it, John?" he raised his and turned it to the right, hoping that there was someone clad in red and black with strange symbol on his chest. "Good to see that you have finally returned to your senses. Especially after what you did with your grandfather's killer. Your brother is still alive, by the way."

"What? But I… I saw how they broke his skull. And killer… what have I done to him?"

"You, my dear friend, brutally murdered him with your grandfather's tombstone." Stated the blonde man… who wore the same uniform as he did. Only know John noticed the difference between his current state and his former physical condition. "Yes, you have changed, since you were actually, a bookworm, ring decided that you need a bit more powerful physic than before."

"What am I?" asked John.

"You, my dear friend became the first member of the Red Lantern Corps. I bet you saw others, doing their good deeds with shiny rings." Smiled this… creature that looked like a human but certainly wasn't one. "Before you will ask more questions… yes, we are similar, but also we are not. Our source of power represents rage. We punishers, born soothers will never become like us. Now… you are wanted man, John. Here ends your previous life."

Naruto clicked his fingers and chains let go of John Moore. "Rise up. You are know Rankorr, bringer of wrath, just like all your future fellow ring-bearers."

 **Apokolips. Throne room of Darkseid**.

Stone-faced ruler of the Apokolips was in bad mood. Those who ever heard about the Dark God, could bet that he was always in such state. However, today was worse than ever. Last conquer turned into complete disaster. No objection was fulfilled. Planet Earth was still unconquered, its champion unbroken, moreover New Genesis decided to interfere and several planets decided to rebel. They all rebel from time to time, but his spies reported a possible alliance this time…

Dark God snarled. They never learn. He rose from his throne. Darkseid never forgets offense against his power, all that he needs… He suddenly smiled… Yes, yes, that is what he needs. Superman must become his champion, this way New Genesis will not interfere, later he can simply utilize him or just get rid of his self-awareness, but turning him into his loyal weapon was of great importance.

First of all, he needs to plan the kidnapping and choose the time to attack.

 **Earth. Secret HQ of the Red Lanterns**.

"So… how exactly will I control this thing? I cannot go around with my current hairstyle. Not that I'm complaining, flaming hair is cool, but I want to walk around people unnoticed." Said Rankorr as he pointed at his head.

"I will show you the tips…" suddenly Naruto turned his head to the right. "However… I need to deal with the annoying pest at first. Stay here Rankorr, our guest can easily deal with you, at least in your current state."

Covered by red energy, Naruto flew into air, increasing his speed, he had left the underground HQ and flew in direction of detected energy of yellow side of the emotional specter. His target floated in the air absolutely calm, clad in similar uniform that wore the Green Lanterns, however it was themed in black and dark-yellow, that looked like gold from aside. Red skin, accurate moustache…

Thaal Sinestro himself.

"Looks like the rumors were true." Said Naruto floating in front of Yellow Lantern. "Weaponers of Qward managed to create a ring that harbors the power of fear."

"Well…" Sinestro moved his hand closer to his face and looked, how light plays on his new ring. "I will be a fool to disapprove of said fact."

"Then why are you here? Green Ring has already found its new owner." Said Naruto.

"I'm not here for the Green Lantern… I'm here to talk with you."

"Talk? Or maybe subjugate me and turn me into another slave of yours?"

"No…" sighed Sinestro. "This will be a waste of resources and efforts, that I can use in destruction of the Green Lantern corps. Instead, I propose the alliance."

"Temporal I presume?" raised his eyebrow Naruto.

"Of course, umbitious people like us will not stop. We will continue to fight, till we will manage to reshape the Galaxy according to our vision."

"Galaxy… Sounds good. However, Galaxy is hard to control, Guardians and their Corps showed this. Maybe we just shall experiment on something smaller? On a planet perhaps?" asked Naruto.

"What do you imply?"

"This planet is filled with countless forces that will oppose my rise to power, same can be said about Korugar, but because of entirely other reasons. All that we need… is to remake sure that our vision will be established. If it will be possible at least once, we, without a doubt, can achieve another success."

"Hmph." Sinestro stretched his hand and Naruto shook it. "Then let us start."

…

Gotham always was the domain of Caped Crusader, so after Naruto's first and very blood appearance… he ripped asunder several gang members, beating them to death using their own hands or legs, painting his symbol on the nearby wall… Well, after that, Dark Knight decided that enough is enough at some time in Arkham will just help the unfortunate soul.

Every criminal in Gotham City knew how hard Batman's fists were, how skilled he was, how merciless he can be in a fight.

The night when he clashed with Naruto, he showed that all his skills, achievements and titles were well-deserved. First thing that Batman had found… was the fact that Naruto hit harder than him. Hard-light constructs… Bruce cursed under his breath, Wayne Tech worked on the equipment that will manage to disrupt the work of the Green Lanterns… maybe it will also work here, he will need to hasten the research later.

It took him five minutes to understand that whatever trick he had in his disposal, or gadget that he had in his utility belt will not be enough to deal with Red Lantern. So, Batman retreated. He did something akin to this before, when he fought his countless rouges and needed to adapt for surrounding or change tactics. In the end he will prevail, he always do.

However… How can he fight the enemy, who feeds on rage? Because… after all, rage of Bruce Wayne, created Batman.

…

Naruto observed how Rankorr created his first construct. He had good imagination and impressive instinctive understanding of the ring's workings. Rankorr preferred to create a construct, rather than attack with raw energy blasts like most of the Reds did back in Naruto's home dimension.

Meeting with Batman passed as predicted, he tried to arrest big bad psychopath, read Naruto, in response for this, Naruto broke several bones of Dark Crusader. Really, what Joker finds funny in constant rivalry with the Bat? He is grumpy, broody and absolutely no fun.

At least from Naruto's point of view.

Nevertheless, Naruto had things to do. His path led to the lowest parts of the basement. Just like Atrocitus, who foretold the future using the blood magic. Naruto was a good apprentice and he also knew how to do something like that, but he had found the way Atrocitus a bit too... messy for his taste.

Thus, he created the Blood Grail. Powerful artifact that showed his the visions of the future, for blood of the sinful… and sometimes his own. Artifact showed him possible futures, sometimes good, sometimes bad… Anyway, he needed to stick to the plan. He saw the future where Batman dies, and he will see it fulfilled.

…

"I think that you plan borders suicide, Master Bruce." Said old butler, who raised young Wayne, when he had lost his parents. "This… beast… it is clearly not human."

Alfred Pennyworth looked at the image on the computer screen.

"Look at him. Look how he fights. Ferocity of the primal beast, superhuman strength, skills in hand-to-hand combat… he is like Bane with powers of the Green Lantern… I do not believe that close combat will be deadly… at best."

"Or a suicide as you told." Stated Bruce Wayne, better known as Batman to all freaks and criminals, who inhabited Gotham. "I saw his eyes Alfred, you are wrong. He is worth than Bane. Bane is moved by desire to conquer, to gain profit, to take what he thinks is his, this one… He kills because he thinks that he enjoys it. There is a strange glee in his eyes when he deals with his enemies… I arrived too late to save several people… He ripped them asunder."

…

Technologies from outer space can be a miracle worker… or a killer. Depending where you take them from and whom you give them to. However, technologies from Apokolipse helped Naruto establish his company and get so needed income.

He didn't want to face the bureaucracy, because he knew that it was the fight that even he cannot win, instead, he created loyal minions, using cloning process, made by the scientists of Apokolipse to create parademons.

So… the only sort of official and legal income was his night club. Recently, he managed to find himself anew barmen. Harley Quinzel, once again left by Joker was searching for a job… who was he to deny a pretty damsel in distress?

Naruto once again looked at his ring. He will deal with Hinate later, her presence alone wasn't bothersome, but he will need a stronghold, before he will show his true colors. Too many superheroes can become a problem in future, especially backed by his ex. He will also need to boost his followers' numbers…


End file.
